One Night
by cherryBL0ssom368
Summary: A prince and a servant have an affair? What's up with that well u just have 2 read da story!SS
1. Meeting

One Night  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know the drill. CCS doesn't belong to me and never will...unless I  
  
win the lottery and buy it from them..*thinks*...but that's most likely not to happen...  
  
anyway, but I guess the story doesn't either seeing as how I got the idea from a book I'm  
  
reading...oh, well. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Li Syaoran walked the halls of the large castle, a servant and two guards accompanying him.  
  
He sensed magic from the little servant man but noticed nothing out of the others. Before  
  
entering the castle, the servant had asked him to remove his sword for the safety of the  
  
queen for the Romans were beginning to attack the lands around this small island. Syaoran  
  
had been invited to his cousin's feast, a grand feast at that. It was a feast to  
  
congratulate the birth of a special child. A child said to be the "one"(Has nothing to do  
  
with the story). Syaoran, being one of the fellow islands' to-be-King, was invited to the  
  
feast as a guest of honor. The feast was celebrated a little more because it was the mark  
  
of his eighteenth birthday. He growled at the thought. He loathed this day because he  
  
knew his mother would be forcing him into marriage so he could rightly take his place upon  
  
the throne.  
  
He shook the thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about that right now, he was  
  
here to celebrate the birth of the gifted child and that's all.  
  
The servant led him to a large room where the feast had already begun to be celebrated.  
  
The tables formed a horseshoe around a small fire pit in the middle. Servant girls walked  
  
from table to table, serving the occupants wine and orderves, also receiving some unwanted  
  
glances and stares from the lustful men.  
  
Syaoran ignored the looks he got from some people who didn't know who he was. His cousin  
  
said she wouldn't introduce him to everyone as Syaoran requested. He continued walking  
  
around the tables to where the head chair was his cousin sitting there. When she noticed  
  
him, she stood from her seat and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it, Syaoran." She said with a bow.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Meiling." A small grin adorned his lips as he bowed in  
  
returned. They took their seats, Syaoran receiving the seat right next to Meiling.  
  
Sitting next to him were two large men, one he noticed being a Saxon, the other was man he  
  
knew already, he was Meiling' s husband.  
  
A few minutes later, a servant girl came over to their table, pouring wine into the  
  
goblets. She reached the Saxon and he gave her a lustful look. The girl had short auburn  
  
hair and amazing emerald green eyes. The Saxon reached for her wrist when she went to  
  
serve Syaoran and held her where she stood.  
  
"Hey, beautiful. What else do you serve for?" he asked with a smug grin, thinking he was  
  
something of a high rank. Syaoran could see the gesture was unwanted towards the girl as  
  
she tried to free her wrist. Syaoran grabbed the Saxon's wrist as well, getting his  
  
attention.  
  
"I suggest you let the girl go...now." His grip tightened on the other man's wrist, the  
  
Saxon wincing in pain. The Saxon immediately let go of her wrist and Syaoran released  
  
his wrist when he did so. He could hear Meiling' s husband trying not to laugh at the  
  
color of the Saxon's face. He couldn't tell if it was white with fear or red with anger,  
  
but Syaoran knew he wouldn't be doing much at the feast other then eating.  
  
The girl kept moving along, serving Syaoran next. She smiled at him and he returned it  
  
with a grin. She went to serve Meiling and when she did, Meiling gently took her hand,  
  
asking for the girl to come closer. She whispered something in her ear and the girl  
  
nodded then continued pouring wine before returning to her kin. When she did, she lightly  
  
touched at Syaoran' s hand, moving in up his arm and around his neck before sitting in a  
  
chair with other people, a couple tables away from him.  
  
Meiling smiled at his face. "She's yours for the night. But she is expecting to be paid  
  
well in the morning." She said, then looked to her left and continued on with her  
  
conversation with the person sitting there.  
  
Syaoran blushed. How would he repay her? The only piece of jewelry he had on him was  
  
the large, green broach that kept his cloak together. It was a large emerald. The price  
  
was high enough for the money to serve nearly a whole village with grains and meat. He  
  
smiled. That would do.  
  
About an hour later, the food began to arrive. Again the girl served him. She held out a  
  
plate to him and when he went to reach for it, her hand touched his momentarily, she most  
  
likely planned for it, but he's not complaining. He smiled up at the girl and she smiled  
  
brightly back at him. He liked her smiles. She looked like an angel when she did. A  
  
beautiful angel sent down to earth to help him in life. But to his disappointment she  
  
then left to go back to her kin to eat too.  
  
After the delicious meal, it was dessert but Syaoran' s stomach disagreed. He was too  
  
full from all the food he just ate. Meiling nodded in understanding and signaled for the  
  
girl to come back. Syaoran had already agreed to stay the night the other day but he  
  
didn't expect to be sharing a bed. The girl came over quickly, to Syaoran' s liking,  
  
still smiling. Meiling instructed for her to show him his room and then whispered  
  
something in her ear again. The girl blushed this time but the smile remained. She  
  
took Syaoran' s hand and led him out of the large room into a different corridor then  
  
the one he had ventured into before. She took him to a hall that had only one door that  
  
was at the end. She opened the door and she let him enter first. The room was just as  
  
large as the one back home, maybe even bigger. He took off his green mantle (A/N: it's  
  
like a cloak only it has armored shoulders.) and set it down in a chair. He watched as  
  
the girl entered the room and closed the door behind her. He heard a clicking sound a  
  
guessed it was the door locking itself.  
  
He smirked at the girl. "What is your name?" he asked her gently.  
  
"S-Sakura K-Kinomoto sire." She said with her head down, hiding the face he liked so much  
  
from her view.  
  
"I see. Well, Sakura, I want to know more about you. Surely a beautiful girl 0like you  
  
must have some tales to tell." He sat on the large bed, gesturing for her to sit next to  
  
him. He had expected her to blush, but to his surprise, she just smiled again and sat not  
  
far away from him.  
  
"Um...well...I live in the village and I had volunteered to serve at the banquet because  
  
I need some more money so I could go to school. My father's an archeologist so he got  
  
invited. I also wanted to do this because I'd like to know more about The Lady's friends.  
  
Um...are you a friend of hers?" she asked shyly, nudging her bottom lip between her teeth.  
  
"I'm one of her cousins. I live not far from here. Tomorrow...I'll be the King of my  
  
island..." he said grimly, looking at his hands that were in his lap.  
  
She blinked. "And...you don't want that?" she dared to ask. She knew she shouldn't ask  
  
royalty about personal things like this but she has a bad habit of not knowing when to  
  
shut her mouth.  
  
"I look forward to becoming King but it's just...I need to get married and that's the part  
  
I don't like" he told her. Syaoran felt like he was at the counselor's again like when he  
  
had a temper tantrum about becoming King when he was young. He seemed at ease talking to  
  
Sakura.  
  
"Oh...I- uh..." she didn't know what to say to that and blushed in embarrassment. Then  
  
what Lady Meiling had told her came back to her. She turned to Syaoran and grabbed his  
  
face in her hands, pulling his face to hers and kissing him.  
  
Syaoran' s eyes bugged out. As the great sensations on his lips spread through his body,  
  
he began to kiss her back, pulling her towards him. He then realized that he had never  
  
gotten this close to a girl and in such a short period of time too. He lowered her to the  
  
bed as his lips worked against hers. She began to untie his green tunic as he left her  
  
lips and began to kiss down to her shoulders, pulling down the strap of her light pink  
  
dress to give him easier access to her silky smooth skin. She finished undoing the tunic  
  
and took it off him, sliding her hands up and down his muscular arms. She didn't know he  
  
was this strong because of the tunic but now that she could clearly see his chest made the  
  
heat passing through her body increase. She had admired him since he had gotten rid of  
  
the Saxon and his handsome features increased that admiration to some sort of affection.  
  
Syaoran flipped them over on the bed and proceeded to strip her of the light gown. He  
  
undid the laces in the back and she helped him pull it over her head, the kiss only being  
  
broken to bring it over her head then they started to "neck" again (A/N: eeeh hehehe I  
  
learned that word in French class-sadly-and it sounds funny^^). He flipped them over  
  
again for him to be on top of her again and he pulled away from the kiss and looked her  
  
over. Truth be known, he was a virgin, even though ever girl seemed to want him. And  
  
that brings up the question he's been asking himself for a while now...why this certain  
  
girl?  
  
'Because she's not a selfish bitch like all the others and she doesn't care if I'm royalty  
  
or not' he thought in self-explanatory as he kissed her again.  
  
While he thought this, Sakura had some thoughts of her own.  
  
'W-why am I going this far? I don't even know him...Oh no! Crap! I've...fallen for  
  
him haven't I? One thing father kept telling me was to not fall for a prince because  
  
they'll just use you. But...he doesn't seem like the type to do that...' she thought,  
  
kissing him back, her hands traveling down his washboard stomach towards the hem of his  
  
leggings. She pulled them down slowly and heard him groan, she presumed in agonizing  
  
pleasure. Now she was only left in her underwear (I have no clue what they wear in those  
  
times...*heh heh*) and he quickly removed her of them, throwing them to the floor with the  
  
rest of their clothes. He positioned himself above her and he saw her close her eyes  
  
tight. She knew this would hurt, it always hurts the first time. Sakura felt him stiffen  
  
atop her and then he slowly got off her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked bringing the sheets up to cover her naked body, placing a  
  
gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
He threaded his fingers through his bangs and she heard him sigh heavily. "I'm...sorry  
  
for taking advantage of you." He said, never looking at her.  
  
She frowned. "What makes you think that you're taking advantage of me?"  
  
He looked at her and his hazel eyes seemed to sparkle with remorse. "Because...I don't  
  
know! I just don't feel right..." she said softly.  
  
Her frown deepened. "Is-is it me?" she asked him.  
  
He waved his arms all around in a wild gesture. "No no! It's defiantly not you. You're  
  
the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He paused and saw her blush from his compliment  
  
and smiled for a second but it quickly disappeared. "It's just...I don't want to be one  
  
of those kings who have something like six wives. I want to be a noble King."  
  
She smiled this time. "And I'm sure you will be. Now come, we'll just talk."  
  
He turned to her and smiled back then nodded. He crawled over on the bed and sat next to  
  
her and Sakura brought the sheets over them. They both sat against the headboard of the  
  
bed, not speaking, causing an awkward silence to fill the room.  
  
"Sakura...I like you." He said out of no where, almost surprising her.  
  
A blush immediately tinted her cheeks and she looked down to try and hide it from him.  
  
"I like you too, sire." She responded quietly.  
  
He smiled and tilted her face up so he could see her face. "Please, call me Syaoran."  
  
She smiled and nodded. He leaned down and warmed her lips with his momentarily then  
  
pulled back and smiled to which she returned.  
  
"Sakura...I'm going to ask you something and I don't want you to say, 'yes' just because I'm  
  
of royalty, okay?" he asked, his expression serious.  
  
She nodded slowly, a puzzled look upon her features.  
  
He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I...I want you to become my wife." He  
  
whispered into her ear and heard her gasp like he had expected.  
  
"B-but si-Syaoran..." she began but he cut her off, pulling back from her so he could look  
  
at her face.  
  
"Sakura, please hear me out..." he started and she nodded. "I've never gotten this close  
  
to a woman, emotionally and physically, like I have to you. There's just something about  
  
you that makes me want to be with you forever." His eyes changed to some kind of worried  
  
look. "Something inside of me keeps telling me not to let you slip between my fingers..."  
  
his voice got softer with every word he said, his head bowing down in the end.  
  
Sakura just stared at him, dumbfounded. Just like him, she could feel something telling  
  
her the same thing to her as it did to him. Could it be that they were destined? But she  
  
was just a peasant and he a prince, how could they live together? What she had said before  
  
was true; she did really like him. She had always thought that Kings and princes were mean  
  
to women, especially virgin women but Syaoran proved her wrong, he's been very nice to her,  
  
he even stopped when he could have taken her because he thought he was taking advantage of her.  
  
Hesitantly, her hands came up to be around his waist and she went to get closer to him but  
  
stopped, unsure if she was allowed.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her and pulled her to him, crushing her close. "It's alright if you  
  
don't want to become my wife." He said softly but Sakura could tell he was trying to stay  
  
strong, failing miserably at it too.  
  
She buried her face in the crook of his neck and smiled. "And if I want to...?" She asked.  
  
He pulled back and looked wide-eyed at her. "Y-you mean...you'll...I" any other words were  
  
cut off by Sakura's lips on his, moving against them almost hungrily. Syaoran smiled into  
  
the kiss. This was something he'll easily get used to, and of course that didn't bother  
  
him at all, because he could feel her acceptance in their kiss they presently shared. 


	2. One Night 2

For the Night Chapter 2(Wow would you look at that...): Getting used to happiness. The rays of the sun rising up from over the horizon woke the young woman with auburn hair from her peaceful slumber and brought her back from dreamland where she had dreamt that she had spent the with a dashing prince who swept her off her feet and stole her heart. Mentally, she shook her head in negative. "Couldn't have happened. Love will, always, only appear in my dr-" A moan sounding next to her stopped her dead in her words. Her curiosity meter peeked and she slowly lifted her head to see a man...not any man though. Oh no! This man was the man of her dreams. Literally! Then suddenly, all the events from last night flashed before her eyes and a blush immediately appeared on her pale cheeks. She couldn't believe it. Couldn't process even the thought that she had been asked to marry a prince, let alone be in love with one. Then, just as fast as it had appeared, the blush was replaced by a smile. A purely loving smile. `I'm in love with him, I know it. I just hope he feels the same.' She thought, her fingers running the length of his cheek. `Heh! Yeah right there Sakura. Like a total prince charming like him would fall for a plain, old, simple girl like you.' The inner Sakura snickered and tears formed in Sakura's eyes. `That's true b- but what he said last night...he was so nice a-and maybe he feels the same way I feel about him.' She defended, bringing her hand back, satisfied with just watching him sleep, laughing silently, noticing he snored a little. `That's HIGHLY unlikely to happen. I mean he probably has a wife already and just lied to you last night. Men will do anything to get in bed with a girl. You know, you could just leave the room and he wouldn't be able to find you...' her annoying inner voice reminded her. Truth be told, she had already thought about that but she had accepted to marry him and it just wouldn't be right if she ran away. After another five minutes or so of arguing with herself, she resolved to stay where she lay, propped up on her elbow as she lightly caressed his hair and skin. Her index finger lightly traced his lips and he sighed and reached out to her unconsciously, bringing her closer to him by the waist. The smallest of smiles danced across his lips and he sighed once again. "Hmm...Sakura..." he mumbled so softly she almost didn't catch it. But, luckily, she did. She blushed when her ears caught the light sound coming from his throat. He was dreaming of her! Why, what and how were the questions appearing in her mind. Why would he be dreaming of her? What was he dreaming about that he's smiling about? And how could he even dream of, well, dream about her?! Just as the last question crossed her thoughts, his eyes fluttered open, dark lashed opening to reveal fierce orchard orbs. He moaned, stretched, then smiled at her and brought her even closer to his chest if possible and she blushed when she only then realized that they were still naked and her bare chest was pressed to his yet he seemed to not notice. Or he did and really didn't mind. "G'mornin'..." he nearly yawned out, his hazel bangs hanging over his half- closed eyes. "Um...Good morning." She answered, trying vehemently to hide her darkening blush to no success. His brow furrowed and he pulled back a little to get a better view of her beautiful, now red, face. "What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly. Had he done something to upset her? "N-nothing! Nothing's wrong............well, I don't know if you've noticed of not but...we're still naked." She whispered, trying her hardest not to sound a little desperate to remove her chest from his. After all, she didn't want her new fiancé to think she was a no-good whore and all she wanted from him was sex like any other King would think a woman really wants. "So?" he asked, truly confused. `What's so different about now then last night?' he asked himself as he watched her chew on her bottom lip and he smirked. That had to be the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. "Well, um, I..." she stuttered out, her blush darkening if even possible. "Sorry, I'm not really used to laying naked in the same bed with another person..."she whispered, lowering her head. He smiled at her. "And I am?" he asked, placing two fingers underneath her chin, bringing her lips to his, kissing her softly. After a minute, she pulled away, smiling sheepishly and caressed his cheek. "Well, I don't know about that, my prince. Had I been any other girl, I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to sleep with you." She explained, sitting up and throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. He sat up too and frowned at her. "Where are you going?" he asked as she began to redress. She turned to him while tying the back of her dress. "I have to serve breakfast to the others." She said, slipping on her plain brown shoes. He smiled and got off the bed also, walking up to her like a cat would to its prey, ready to pounce at any moment. "You don't have to go. I'll explain to my cousin and I'm sure she'll understand." She frowned at him, her brow creasing. "But, it's my-" she was suddenly cut off by his lips pressing to hers. She sighed blissfully and accepted the kiss just as much as she responded to it. Their mouths molded to each other like hot lava filling the crevices of a mountain. The young sorcerer wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into the air and into his arms, pressing her as close as possible to his naked body. She laughed as he twirled around in a circle and threw her head back, savoring the moment. A moment that didn't last as long as she had hoped for. He set her back down onto her feet and brought her closer to his bare chest by wrapping an arm around her slim waist while his right hand went to lightly caress the skin of her left cheek. She smiled at him and lifted her own left hand to covers his and her other arm wound around his neck and pulled him down to capture his lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. The young prince/warrior smiled against the girl's lips, as his own swept across them several times before pulling away and pressing his forehead against hers, watching the fierce flames in her emerald eyes dance wildly with unyielding passion, which his own reflected back at her. Sakura went to wrap her arms around his neck but he suddenly pulled away and walked over towards where his cloths lay in a messy pile on the floor, grabbing a sheet off the bed and wrapping it around his waist. "Before I forget, I want you to have this..." he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled a small amount of golden coins (A/N: I know, I know, in the other chapter he's supposed to give her the stupid little broach thingy but I'm far to lazy to write that...) then walked back towards the young woman. "I guess I owe you these, right?" he held his right-hand palm open to her and she looked at the coins then back at his face and smiled gently. Taking his hand in her, she closed his fist around the coins, pushing them back against his chest. "I don't need these. Give them to someone who needs them more than I do, Syaoran." She said, shaking her head. He looked at her in shock for a moment then smiled back at her, taking her hand in his left one and kissed her fingertips. She giggled at the affectionate gesture and the gaze his amber eyes held on her then took a step closer to him, leaning her head against his (naked) chest. "I hope I can make you happy, my Ying Fa." He murmured into her ear, his lips grazing the skin slightly. She sighed in content and snuggled deeper into his arms, smiling blissfully. "I just have to get a little used to it." ~~~~~~~ PLEASE REVIEW CHAT WITH ME AT YAHOO AS cherryBL0ssom368  
  
Review REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. One Night part 3

Disclaimer: These are really annoying...and depressing. I! Don't! Own! Anything!!! Author's Note: Sorry guys but this chapter won't be as long as the others. I was too lazy and had some mild writer's block so it was hard for me to write 2000 words. Chapter 3 Kinomoto Sakura looked around the vast space of the powerful Li Syaoran's temporary room in the queen's palace. She was waiting for him to return from an errand that he said had to do before they started the morning. She was pretty glad that he was gone for a little while because she needed a little time to think over everything that had happened lately. She had always dreamed of being swept away by a knight in shining armor but to have it really happen, well, she didn't know what to do. She had nearly slept with him, given herself completely to a stranger, someone she didn't even know, without a second thought. Why she had agreed to Queen Meiling's offer she'll never know. Maybe it was his looks, maybe it was his money and power but in her subconscious mind, she figured it had to be the fact that he had saved her from the man from last night. Or maybe something more... But the sad part is, she was already missing his touch, his presence. It made her feel safe and needed. His touch was warm and gentle, never rushing her once last night. It felt so good to be so close to a man, something she had never felt before. "Sakura? Are you still here?" a knock at the door was followed by the voice of her prince. She stood up and bowed as he entered. "Yes, Syaoran, I'm still here." She answered, smiling as he walked through the door and over to her. He cupped her chin in his large hand and tilted her face up to his. "Don't bow to me." He ordered gently, his smile gone but she could now see it in his amber-colored eyes. She nodded, not trusting her own voice to speak her agreement. He smiled then bent and took her lips with his into a slow, unhurried kiss. When he pulled back, she leaned forward and placed her forehead against his broad chest, inhaling his out-doorsey scent. "Sakura," he started, gulping nervously. "I, um, have to go back to China the weekend and-" he was stopped by the look in her eyes when she looked up at him. They were teary, looking heart-broken. "Bu-but that's why I wanted to meet you father and mother so I could ask their permission to take you with me." He looked away from her gaze, blushing. "If you'd like...of course..." he trailed off, looking down at his brown leather boots. She just stared at him for what seemed like forever, her unwavering eyes burning holes through him. Then, as if a light had been turned on in the dark, she smiled at him, showing some of her pearly white teeth. "Really? You want me to go with you?" she asked, taking a step closer, he body almost pressed up against him. He nodded at her, smiling softly at her. "It would be my pleasure." She smirked before pushing him away, turning her back to him. "I bet it would be, ne?" she pulled her dark black shoes onto her feet. He blinked at her back, shocked at what had happened. "Uh..." he spoke very intelligently. After strapping them on securely, she walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded instinctively by placing his around her waist. "I'd be happy to go to your home with you." She whispered, all joking aside. He smiled, not a smirk, not a grin, but a real, happy smile. "I have to get permission from your parents first." She frowned and looked down, trying to keep her tears in check. "My...mother passed away when I was three...so you only have to talk to my dad..." she said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. But he did and when he registered what she had said, he immediately regretted saying it. "If it helps...my father died when I was a young boy." He said, tightening his arms around her. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up at him and smiled sadly but gratefully. "You didn't know, it's not your fault." She sniffed a little, leaning into his embrace. "Now we have another thing in common." She joked, closing her eyes. He chuckled lightly, his chest jumping slightly. "So, are you going to take me to your father so I can ask to take the lovely Kinomoto Sakura to china with me?" he asked, smiling. She raised her head to look at him and he was dismayed to see that she wasn't smiling. "There's something else I should tell you." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not already married, are you?" She giggled. "No. Something much worse." His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Children?" Her features mimicked his. "No!" she came closer, to be able to whisper in his ear secretly. "I have an older brother." ~*~ Author's Notes: I'M SO SORRY!!! T_T I didn't plan on making this chapter so short, it just came out that way! But I can assure you that the next chapter will be longer, that's for sure...but when the next chapter will be up, uh, that's another story. 


	4. One Night part 4

Disclaimer: These are really annoying...and depressing. I! Don't! Own! Anything!!! Author's Note: Sorry guys but this chapter won't be as long as the others. I was too lazy and had some mild writer's block so it was hard for me to write 2000 words. Chapter 3 Kinomoto Sakura looked around the vast space of the powerful Li Syaoran's temporary room in the queen's palace. She was waiting for him to return from an errand that he said had to do before they started the morning. She was pretty glad that he was gone for a little while because she needed a little time to think over everything that had happened lately. She had always dreamed of being swept away by a knight in shining armor but to have it really happen, well, she didn't know what to do. She had nearly slept with him, given herself completely to a stranger, someone she didn't even know, without a second thought. Why she had agreed to Queen Meiling's offer she'll never know. Maybe it was his looks, maybe it was his money and power but in her subconscious mind, she figured it had to be the fact that he had saved her from the man from last night. Or maybe something more... But the sad part is, she was already missing his touch, his presence. It made her feel safe and needed. His touch was warm and gentle, never rushing her once last night. It felt so good to be so close to a man, something she had never felt before. "Sakura? Are you still here?" a knock at the door was followed by the voice of her prince. She stood up and bowed as he entered. "Yes, Syaoran, I'm still here." She answered, smiling as he walked through the door and over to her. He cupped her chin in his large hand and tilted her face up to his. "Don't bow to me." He ordered gently, his smile gone but she could now see it in his amber-colored eyes. She nodded, not trusting her own voice to speak her agreement. He smiled then bent and took her lips with his into a slow, unhurried kiss. When he pulled back, she leaned forward and placed her forehead against his broad chest, inhaling his out-doorsey scent. "Sakura," he started, gulping nervously. "I, um, have to go back to China the weekend and-" he was stopped by the look in her eyes when she looked up at him. They were teary, looking heart-broken. "Bu-but that's why I wanted to meet you father and mother so I could ask their permission to take you with me." He looked away from her gaze, blushing. "If you'd like...of course..." he trailed off, looking down at his brown leather boots. She just stared at him for what seemed like forever, her unwavering eyes burning holes through him. Then, as if a light had been turned on in the dark, she smiled at him, showing some of her pearly white teeth. "Really? You want me to go with you?" she asked, taking a step closer, he body almost pressed up against him. He nodded at her, smiling softly at her. "It would be my pleasure." She smirked before pushing him away, turning her back to him. "I bet it would be, ne?" she pulled her dark black shoes onto her feet. He blinked at her back, shocked at what had happened. "Uh..." he spoke very intelligently. After strapping them on securely, she walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded instinctively by placing his around her waist. "I'd be happy to go to your home with you." She whispered, all joking aside. He smiled, not a smirk, not a grin, but a real, happy smile. "I have to get permission from your parents first." She frowned and looked down, trying to keep her tears in check. "My...mother passed away when I was three...so you only have to talk to my dad..." she said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. But he did and when he registered what she had said, he immediately regretted saying it. "If it helps...my father died when I was a young boy." He said, tightening his arms around her. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up at him and smiled sadly but gratefully. "You didn't know, it's not your fault." She sniffed a little, leaning into his embrace. "Now we have another thing in common." She joked, closing her eyes. He chuckled lightly, his chest jumping slightly. "So, are you going to take me to your father so I can ask to take the lovely Kinomoto Sakura to china with me?" he asked, smiling. She raised her head to look at him and he was dismayed to see that she wasn't smiling. "There's something else I should tell you." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not already married, are you?" She giggled. "No. Something much worse." His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Children?" Her features mimicked his. "No!" she came closer, to be able to whisper in his ear secretly. "I have an older brother." ~*~ Author's Notes: I'M SO SORRY!!! T_T I didn't plan on making this chapter so short, it just came out that way! But I can assure you that the next chapter will be longer, that's for sure...but when the next chapter will be up, uh, that's another story. 


End file.
